Muggle Magic
by TheEternalForever
Summary: Hermione manages to convince Draco that the muggle ultrasound she booked for them was a good idea after all. Bit fluffy, very cute, slight OOC but I took some artistic licence. One shot. Dramione. Reviews make me a very happy bunny. Rated K


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters. I got the idea off Instagram/Tumblr but wrote the entire thing myself. The only thing that is mine here is the plot.**

**Okay so Dramione isn't my OTP or anything and I did consider writing this story about Romione, but in the end I decided that a really arrogant pureblood wizard who knew (or thought he knew) just how superior wizards are to muggles would be better. Enter Draco… Hope you enjoy and please remember to review and leave constructive criticism, it really makes my day. Thank you!**

"Hermione, come on", Draco grumbled as Hermione half dragged him down the street. "Mia please", he tried again, using the nickname only he used, but Hermione simply ignored him and kept a firm grip on his arm as she marched through London.

"Draco, come on", she mimicked him, laughing as she turned her head to look back at his sullen expression. "Drake", she added, voice softer now, "Drake aren't you excited? I am. I can't wait. Why aren't you happy about this?"

Draco looked at his girlfriend and smiled anxiously at her. His heart hurt to see her uncertain or sad. "Hey" he whispered, finally succeeding in pulling her to a stop and wrapping one arm around her as his other hand rested lightly on her stomach. "Of course I'm excited. I can't believe how excited I am, Hermione, and you won't believe it either. I going to have a child with the woman I love more than anything in the world. A little mini-you. You'll never know how lucky that makes me feel. But I don't understand why you're insisting on taking me to this…this…muggle locum-"

Hermione cut him off laughing. "She's a doctor Draco". Hermione gently pressed her lips against his as she saw Draco gearing up to argue. "Okay, maybe not a _doctor_ doctor, but she's called an ultrasound technician or something and-"

Draco shook his head. "But why? Why do we need to see her? We went to St Mungo's only last week and the healer said you and Beanie were completely fine. Do you not trust them or something? Because we can see another healer if you think that one was wrong".

Hermione shook her head. "I believe them. And I know the healer said everything was fine. But I just want to do this, and I want you to do it with me. Trust me Draco. _Please_".

Draco sighed. He hated disappointing her, and she knew it. She knew now she looked so forlorn he'd do whatever she said to get her to smile again. He nodded reluctantly and was rewarded by the sight he loved most in the whole world – her eyes lighting up and her grin back full force. She commenced dragging him along the pavement again, and Draco thought back to that day, almost 7 years ago, when he threw himself at her feet and begged forgiveness, telling her, _promising her_, that he'd do anything in the world to keep her safe and happy. And she'd laughed, the first laugh anyone had uttered in the week since the final battle, and told him to stop being an idiot and he'd looked up into her eyes and seen her understanding and compassion. In that moment, Draco felt something stir deep inside him. For the first time in his entire 18 years of life, Draco Malfoy felt hope.

He was pulled abruptly from his memories by Hermione tugging him into a large, well-kept foyer and up to a reception desk, where a young woman sat flicking through files. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, we have a 2 o'clock appointment", Hermione gabbled breathlessly. The woman was obviously used to excitement though, as she clicked on a device, "a mouse" Hermione whispered out of the corner of her mouth, and smiled up at them. "Please take a seat" she said smoothly, before going back to her paperwork.

Hermione pulled Draco to sit down and beamed at him. "Nice isn't it", she muttered, squeezing his hand comfortingly when he nodded. "It'll be okay. Trust me. You'll love this, I promise". Draco was about to disagree vehemently when a woman came out of an adjoining room and smiled at them. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, this way", she announced briskly. Hermione practically leapt into the room, leaving Draco no choice but to follow.

Inside, Hermione had already settled herself onto a long table, and the woman was switching on a monitor beside it. Hermione gestured to Draco, who joined her and gripped her hand. The woman, _Doctor_ Draco tried to remind himself, turned and smiled at them, before gently sliding Hermione's top up and drizzling a clear gel onto her stomach. "Sorry if it's a little cold", the doctor said, before lifting a machine with a worrying resemblance to that electric leg shaver that Pansy had once tried years ago (the results had NOT been pretty).

But before Draco had the chance to voice his discomfort, the machine had been placed onto his girlfriend's skin and almost immediately a sound much like the Hogwarts Express used to make as it chugged along filled the room. Draco frowned, wondering where it came from, until Hermione gently nudged him and pointed in the direction of the monitor. Draco's breath hitched. "But…but…" he whispered. "_What?_". The doctor smiled.

"That's the heartbeat" she said, adding "the baby's heartbeat" when Draco's expression failed to change from that of total confusion. "If you look here", she directed his gaze to the screen, "you'll see baby's head. There's his arms and a leg there. There's the other leg. Look, he's waving at you".

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times, before stammering, "h-h-he?" The doctor smiled. "Look here" she motioned to the baby's legs on the screen. "See here? You're having a baby boy, no doubt about it. Pleased?"

Draco could only nod in reply. He had barely heard what the doctor said, and completely missed the next bit, when she talked to Hermione about length and weeks and due dates and other things that Draco just couldn't comprehend at that moment in time. Hermione kept sneaking him smug little glances but, for the first time since he could (or at least wanted to) remember, he barely noticed her. His gaze staying resolutely, completely focused on the tiny, blurry, black and white image on the screen. His baby. Their baby. Their baby boy.

He was still stunned as the doctor printed out several copies of the scan and gave them to him. He was still staring at the image in his hand as Hermione gently wiped her stomach and pulled her shirt down. He was still completely gobsmacked when she guided him out of the centre and onto the street. Hermione turned to him with a wide grin. "See" she boasted. "I was right, wasn't I? You liked it, didn't you?"

Draco finally looked up at her. "Muggles can do that?" he asked in disbelief. "_Muggles_ can do that but wizards can't?"

Hermione shrugged, before smirking mischievously at him. "So you admit it then? There is something the muggles do better than wizards?"

Draco looked down at the scan in his hand, before suddenly sweeping Hermione up and spinning them round. "Muggles are FANTASTIC!" he declared, oblivious to the stares he warrented. "I _saw_ him Hermione. Our baby. And they said it's a boy. We're having a boy"

Hermione laughed and tried to shush him, although she was even more excited. "I know, Drake, I was there. I saw it. I saw him".

But Draco shook his head. "You don't understand", he insisted. "He was moving. I saw him moving. And muggles made that. Muggles made that happen. You're right, Mia. You're right. Muggles are amazing. That was better than any magic I've ever seen. That was better than _anything_ any witch or wizard has ever produced".

Hermione smiled at him, her boyfriend, her soul mate, her future. "Yep" she whispered, gently reaching up and wiping the tears from his eyes. "That's our baby". They started walking back in silence, hands gripping each other tight, and their thoughts on the little miracle they just witnessed. And that evening when they met up with their old school friends, as they had done every year for the last 7 years, Hermione and Harry laughed together as they watched Draco enthusiastically pointing out his baby's head and arms and legs and heart on the muggle scan, and Blaise, Pansy and Theo's confused yet awestruck expressions as they finally made out the rough shape of a baby.


End file.
